


Out of the woods

by Saku015



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being Lost, Big Brothers, Childhood, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Foxes, Gen, Hybrids, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kid Fic, Kitsune, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Kitsune Miya Osamu, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Miya Twins Week 2020, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Walks In The Woods, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu get lost in the woods near to their home temple.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964638
Kudos: 55
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fantasy.  
> Day 2: Lost.

The sun was setting on the horizon, and Osamu felt the grip tightening on the sleeve of his kimono. He wanted to be angry, he really wanted to – it was his brother’s fault that they ended up lost after all. He followed Atsumu’s whim to chase a butterfly without any question. That’s how they had wondered so deep in the forest they couldn’t find their way home.

”’Samu,” he heard his older brother’s small whimper from behind, ”what if we never find our way home?” 

Osamu turned around and looked at the other little boy. His yellow tail was hung low and he had fat tears in his eyes. Osamu sighed, then took out their last onigiri from the small bag he had with himself all the time. He reached it towards Atsumu who blinked at him through his tears.

”Take it,” Osamu said, nudging the other’s arm with the food. ”You need your strenght for our walk home.” He saw how Atsumu’s tail swished a bit – a clear sign of happiness.

They sat down onto the big rock beside the road and Atsumu broke the riceball in half. He reached the bigger part of it to Osamu who raised one of his eyebrows. A blush appeared on Atsumu’s face and he turned away.

”I-I am the older brother, so I have to take care of you,” he muttered so quickly Osamu almost couldn’t catch his words. ”I can’t let you be hungry for my sake!” Osamu let out a small chuckle, making his brother blush even more.

After they had eaten their food, they hopped off of the rock. They sun had already settled by then and stars were shining brightly on the sky. Atsumu audiably gulped, so Osamu wrapped his hand around his, squeezing it reassuringly.

”Don’t worry, ’Tsumu! If not othrwise, we will certainly get home if we follow the scent of mother’s cooking once we smell it.”


End file.
